


Chapter II - Home Sweet Home

by Princess_Geek



Series: Unspoken Desires [4]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Modern Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Geek/pseuds/Princess_Geek
Summary: Beatrice first time at Edgewater
Series: Unspoken Desires [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807399
Kudos: 2





	Chapter II - Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Pixelberry. I only own my OC. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> English is not my first language. Please, excuse me for any typos /or grammatical errors.

Beatrice was so excited that she barely slept on Saturday night and woke up at sunrise. Unable to stay in bed, she got up and started to get ready. The noise awoke Parvati.

"Well, well...Look who woke up with the chickens today. Your father achieved in a couple of days what your mother couldn't do in ten years. I predict that tomorrow morning it won't so easy make you jump out of bed-" – Pavarti said smiling leaning against the bedroom door frame – "Let's eat something first and then I'll help you do get ready. You must be at your best today to show those pompous nobles you're as worthy as them."

After breakfast, Pavarti styled her hair in an elaborate hairstyle and told her to put on a new dress whose fabric was still chosen by Mary. In the end, Beatrice looked positively adorable.

Now, she just had to wait. And she waited. And waited. She watched cartoons, she read a book, she sat at the door watching the road. Every car that passed on the road, Beatrice ran to the gate hoping that it would be her father.  
For Beatrice's sake, it was good that there was a good explanation for that delay, Pavarti thought. It was heart-breaking see her anxiety.

At one p.m, Pavarti decided to bring her inside

"Why didn't he come, Pavarti? Do you think something bad has happened?"

Beatrice's face was a mixture of worry and sadness.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this ..." - Pavarti said trying to console her - "If he doesn't say anything in the next few hours, I'll call him myself to find out what happened." - she assured her - "Now come inside. Let's have lunch."

Although Beatrice put on a brave face, her glistening eyes couldn't hide how broken-hearted she was. She took off her dress and undid her hairstyle. She came out of the bedroom with red eyes but refused to admit that she had been crying.

She barely touched the food. After lunch, Briar did her best to cheer her up but got nothing more than shadows of smiles.

Parvati was furious. She asked a neighbor to take the two girls to the park. She was going to call Edgewater and give the Earl a piece of her mind.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Daly, it's a pleasure to hear from you. How are you? Can I speak to Beatrice?"  
"Beatrice isn't at the home at the moment. Plus, I'm not sure if she wants to talk to you anytime soon. She was very sad about what happened today."

"I don't understand ...What happened, Mrs. Daly? What happened to Beatrice? Is she alright?" - the Earl was alarmed.

"Beatrice waited all morning for you and was heartbroken when you didn't come!"

"I have no idea she was waiting for me. I've not talked to her since Wednesday."

"She called to your house on Saturday morning and told your wife that she accepted the invitation to have lunch today. So, Beatrice waited all morning for you or someone from your house to come and pick her up, as you and I had agreed."

Vincent murmured some intelligible sentences on the other side and sighing, said:

"The Countess didn't mention anything about she had accepted it nor her phone call. I'm so sorry for this misunderstanding! And to think that I had to convince my mother not to go and pick her up in person ... she was so excited to meet her granddaughter that she wanted to bring her against, which I thought to be, Beatrice's will. She must be so sad, thinking that I forgot her ... Please, Mrs. Daly, go get her wherever she is ... This needs to be clarified today. I'm on my way to Grovershire."

Vincent hung up the phone and hurried to get ready to leave. He came across Henrietta in the hall. He was furious, but he wasn't going to waste time arguing with her at that moment.

"Where are you going in such a hurry at this hour?"

He stopped and turned back saying only:

"When I get back, we will have a very long conversation, my Countess." - he said in an icy tone,

There was no need to say anything else. Henrietta had realized what it was about. And she felt no remorse for that.

He arrived at Grovershire around dinner time. Pavarti had taken the girls to Mary's place.

Beatrice was in her mother's bedroom. Vincent knocked on the door:

"It's me, Beatrice. May I come in?"

She opened the door. He hadn't even entered the room yet when he felt her arms tight around his body.

"Why didn't you come? I was worried..." - the girl's voice cracked.

Vincent picked her up and sat on Mary's bed, with her on his lap.

"I'm so sorry, my dear. There was a misunderstanding. My wife didn't tell me about your phone call, so I deduced you weren't ready to accept my invitation. I thought about calling you yesterday, but I didn't want you to feel pressured to go. I decided to postpone the phone call until tonight...Now I see it was a mistake." - he explained while he was caressing her checks.

"I thought you had forgotten about me or regretted meeting me."

"That's impossible, Beatrice! The only regret I have is I haven't tried to look for your mother again and, consequently, met you earlier. Nothing is more important than you. You have no idea how difficult it was not to take you home with me that day. I miss you every day. Today, looking at the lunch table and not seeing you there was...tough." - he finished the sentence kissing her forehead - "I'm so sorry again, beanie."

She hugged him for a while and it was the best moment Vincent had in the past few days.

"I hope I'm still invited to the book fair."

"Of course, father." - she replied and her voice was muffled because she still had her head buried in the crook of his neck.

They stayed that way for a while. Vincent stroked his daughter's locks of hair, inhaling her sweet scent. Feeling her father's arms around her made Beatrice feel safe. all the fears she had, had all but disappeared in that sweet moment.

"It smells divinely. Do you think Mrs. Daly lets me stay for dinner?" - Vincent eventually asked.

"I'll speak on your behalf." - and saying that, she left the room.

Vincent was suddenly alone in that epicenter of Mary's memories. He couldn't help but thinking they could have been so happy inside those four walls.

The suitcase of her black acoustic guitar was leaning against a corner. He started to hum one of the melodies that Mary's fingers used to draw from the guitar. Vincent couldn't help but touch the same sombrero that decorated the small London flat she lived in. There was particular memory about that sombrero that made the blush rise to his cheeks. There was a picture of her and Beatrice on the nightstand. Taking the frame in hand to admire it, he felt something hanging behind it. It was a sea shell necklace that he had offered her during a trip they made to Portugal. He had bought it from an old lady who sat by the beach selling souvenirs to tourists. It had been too expensive for its material value, but Mary had liked it so much that Vincent had gladly bought it. Later, they used to joke about the situation by saying that it would've been cheaper if he had offered her a pearl necklace.

"Henrietta will not do it again. She won't hurt Beatrice, I promise you, my love!" - he vowed kissing the necklace.

Beatrice went to pick him up for dinner.

Despite some initial shyness on everyone's part, the ice broke creating a pleasant environment.

The small kitchen table was very different from Edgewater's imposing dining room and complex manners. It was not easy to move without touching on each other. Beatrice was almost glued to him to make room for Pavarti and Briar. Vincent was constantly being touched by Briar, as she gestured emphatically for anything. Despite that, he didn't care. The conversation was light and the food was delicious. And more important, his girl was happy. Every time her bright eyes met his, Vincent's heart swelled of happiness.  
Vincent couldn't resist staying a little longer. While he and Mrs. Daly were discussing the details about the visits for the next few weeks, the girls watching attentively the new episode of Emmerdale.*

When Beatrice was ready to go to bed, Vincent entered the room.

"Can you tell me a story?"

"I thought you like to read your books by yourself."

She didn't answer, just smiled. And, at that moment, Vincent realized that he was doomed.

"Very well... The story I'm going to tell you I'm sure you've never heard before. It's Cordonian tale that your grandmother used to tell me when I was your age. Well, it's actually a long story, but today I'm just going to tell you my favourite parts. So, once upon a time, a long time ago, when dragons still lived among us, there was a princess named Kenna. She was very beautiful but more important than that, she was very strong, kind and brave...

In the middle of the story, Beatrice's eyes threatened to close, but she struggled to keep them opened.

"She married with her best friend who was also the love of her life, and they lived happily ever after." - he finished.  
Beatrice slept soundly, but with her hand clutched tightly to his. Carefully, he removed her hand and snuggled her again.

"Sweet dreams, my princess." - he said goodbye kissing her head.

When he arrived at Edgewater, they had all retired to their quarters.  
Edmund was still awake playing a videogame hidden in the darkness of the bedroom. Vincent gently encouraged him to turn off the game and go to sleep. Harry was sleeping clinging to the teddy bear. He kissed the boy's light brown curls and closed the door carefully.

The light was still on in a small room. Inside, Henrietta was drinking a glass of liquor looking absently at the fireplace. Vincent poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat across from her. Fixing his eyes on her, he said calmly but firmly:

"Countess, you will never hurt my daughter ever again. Are we understood?"

"What exactly are you accusing me of? I've never met her to do anything to her." - Henrietta replied with pleasurable defiance.

"You know what you did. I recognize that you have the right to not love her, but you have an obligation to respect her."

"What if I don't?" - she defied him.

"I will have to choose ... and there is no doubt about who I will choose."

"You wouldn't be able to do that. All your life you have been weak."

"Do not play with fire, Henrietta...you can burn yourself." - and saying this, he threw the remaining of his drink into the fireplace, stoking the fire.

Henrietta did not answer but shivered. She had never seen Vincent so furious.

He left the room. Henrietta took a deep breath. That wouldn't change anything. She was the Countess, her son was the heir and no bastard could change that, no matter how much he loved her.

—— Next weekend, at Edgewater State——-

Hand in hand with his daughter, Vincent wandered around the property with her. It was a delight to watch her reactions to surroundings.

"Pavarti was right...The lake is huge!" – Beatrice exclaimed stunned.

"You can swim during summertime and go skating in the coldest winters.".– Vincent explained.

"That's so cool! Did you use to do that?"

"I must confess when I was about your age, I was afraid to get close to the lake."

"Really?"

"Yes. Then, one day, I read a quote from a guy named Seneca. He said: Where fear is, happiness is not. So, I realized that I was missing tons of fun." - his amused smile disappeared briefly - "I should have followed that advice more often along my life." – the last sentence was almost a whisper.

Near the lake, under a willow, there was a wooden swing bench. Vincent could see in her eyes that her daughter was eager to try it.

"What if we sat down for a while to rest? There is still a lot to see."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, gently swaying and listening to the breeze pass between the tree's branches.

"You know, this is one of my favourite places in all state." – Vincent confessed – "I come here often to think about important things."

"Can I make it my favourite place too?" – Beatrice asked – "It's so peaceful here."

"Why we don't make it our favourite place?" – he suggested.

"I like that idea." – she smiled leaning her head against her father's arm.

From there, Vincent took her to the stables.  
"Our family has always owned horses. In fact, we usually participate in horse racings and other horses' competitions. I took part in some when I was a teen. Your grandfather participated in the Olympic Games once." - he told her - "Have you ever ridden a horse, my dear?"

"Once, for a few minutes, on a farm that I visited with my class last year."

"Did you like it?"

She didn't tell him that the first few seconds were terrifying.

"I felt like I was on top of the world!" - she answered excitedly.

"You will be taught to ride this summer. But before that, you have to know the horses and become their friend. You have to show them that you like and trust them. That way, they will be more willing to obey you" – he explained.

He took her to a box further.  
"This my horse, Hercule." – Vincent introduced.

"Like Agatha Christie detective?" – she asked.

"Yes. He was named after him." – Vincent confirmed – "Hercule, let me introduce you the new lady of the house. Show your respects, my boy."

The horse bowed his head in courtesy.

"Nice to meet you, Hercule." – she petted him.

"This is Onyx, your grandmother's mare." – he continued.

"It doesn't make any sense! She's white."

"You will learn that your grandmother has a peculiar sense of humor."

Vincent showed her the other horses, encouraging her to pet them and feed them.  
In a field attached to the stables, a man was leaning against the fence shouting orders to a boy on horseback.

"Beatrice, this is Mr. Harper, our horse master." – Vincent introduced.

"It's a pleasure meeting the new house's lady." – the man greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Harper. So, you're like a horse-sitter?" – she asked.

Both men laughed.

"Kind of, Miss Foredale."

It was very strange for her to be called like that. Her entire short life she had simply been Beatrice Howard, without any other names or titles.

"I also would like to introduce you to someone, miss. Luke, came here, please." – Mr Harper called.  
The boy dismounted easily from the horse and jumped over the fence, joining them.

"This is my son, Luke Harper. Luke, this is Miss Foredale, the Earl's daughter."

"Hi!" - the boy looked at her incredulously – "You're like me... I thought you were older." - the boy said spontaneously.

"Luke!" – his father scolded.

"You said she was older than Harry, so I thought..."

"Why don't you take Miss Foredale to meet Fargo?" – Mr. Harper said, giving Luke some sugar cubes.

Luke was about to open the gate for her, but she jumped over the fence just as he had done before. As soon as they approached, the horse lowered its head to get closer to the boy.

"Behave yourself, Fargo. She is a lady of the house." – Luke whispered to the horse.

Beatrice opened her hand and Luke put some cubes on her palm.

"So, do you live here?" – she asked.

"No. I live in the village with my mother, but I come here every day to see my father and for training."

"Why do you have to train every day?"

"I have an important competition next month. If I win, they let me do the Saddle Exam 4."

Luke noticed on her face that she didn't understand what he was talking about.

"That means if I pass that exam, I'll become a Bronze Stirrup and I can participate in official national events."

"That's so cool."

"Thank you."

Fargo was devouring the sugar cubes from Beatrice's hands. For weeks, the Earl's daughter has been the favourite gossips topic at Edgewater. She was very different from the image that Luke's imagination had created.

"Sorry about what I said... But everyone talked about you being born before the Earl got married... So, I thought you were in your twenties."

They found out that not only they have the same age, but also, they were born on the same month. Beatrice was ten days older than him. She told him she would learn to ride a horse too next summer.

"It'd be cool to have some company in my ridings."- he commented.

"My brothers can ride, can't they?"

"Edmund is not very fond of outdoor activities and Harry..."

Luke paused before finishing the sentence and looked away. But before he did, Beatrice noticed the way his face fell thinking about the boy, as if he had just tasted the bitterness of the most bitter lemon.

"He'd rather not ride with me" - Luke added.

"I see..." - she said - "I have a feeling that he is not very fond of me either.

"The Earl, more than a traditional sponsor, he's very good to me. Every time the Earl talks about me in Harry's presence, I can feel his burning look on me. and when we meet at school or in the village, he just ignores me"

"I'm sorry he treats you like that."

"That's okay," - he shrugged off her concerns and smiled again.

"By the way, have you ever gone to the village?"

"Not yet. My father slowed down a bit when we drove through the village, but I only could see a few houses."

"If you want, when you go there, I can show the coolest places, like the playground your father had it built."

"I'd love that!"

—— At home——

Pavarti was hearing the muffled laughter of the two girls in the next bedroom. Any rebuke would be useless since they would not calm down until one asked all the questions and the other one answered them with all the details. She was relieved that everything went well. Beatrice had come back home very happy. Honestly, Pavarti feared that something or someone would ruin the family reunion.

"So, does your father have a real butler, one who wears a fancy uniform and white gloves?"

"Yes. His name is Mr. Sawyer."

"It looks more like a cowboy name than a butler's name." - Briar observed.

"And how do you think a butler should be called?"

"George, James, or Alfred." - Briar declared - "If I had a butler, I'd call him one of those tree names regardless of his real name. Now, tell me about the house!"

Beatrice had so much to say that she got lost in her narrative.

"I think the whole property must be bigger than Grovershire." - she told Briar excitedly - "The house is huge, but it's full of old stuff. It's like the British Museum, but you can sleep there. There is a gallery with the walls covered with portraits ... you walk by and feel that you are being watched. I can swear one of them even moved his eyes. It was creepy! The library is a dream! The walls are covered with books from top to bottom! And the house has a spire! I want to go there next time. I was thinking about asking to make it my bedroom, but then my father showed my future bedroom. It must be almost as big as this house and my father says he will let me redecorate it! And the staircase! The handrail is so long and smooth that I bet we can slip at high speed!"  
"Not 'we', just you, Beatrice. I'll not be there with you" - Briar reminded her, with a sad look.

"I am sure that you will be able to visit me whenever you want! And I'm going to ask my dad to let me spend some time on summer vacation here or to let you go there." - Beatrice assured her.

"You will go to a new school ... you will meet new people ... and you will forget me." - Briar sniffed.

Beatrice hugged her under the blankets.

"I could never forget you...you're not just my best friend...you're my sister forever!"

"Swear it, Beatrice!" - Briar asked.

"I cross my heart, Briar." - she declared solemnly.

"If you don't keep your promise, you'll be bald!" - Briar cursed.

"Please, anything, but not the hair!"

"Too late! The oath is done. There is no coming back!" - Briar teased.

After some commotion, Briar asked:

"Talking about family: how is your stepmother? Which witch does she look like?"

Beatrice chuckled.

"Her name is Henrietta. She is beautiful, but she has an ugly nose. And she's a snob. She barely looked at me and laughed when I misused the cutlery at lunch."

"So, I'm right: she is definitely a witch!" - Briar declared - "How about the other ones?"

"My grandmother looks like the queen, but taller. She is a very elegant lady, always with a straight back and raised chin. I think she liked me. She squeezed my cheeks so hard that hurt."

Briar laughed.

"Do you think it's funny?"

"All the old ladies love your checks which is great because it means an extra dose of candies on Halloween."

Beatrice smirked and continued her narrative.

"She came up with a strange conversation, something about I need to change my Christian name ... I didn't understand what she meant by that ... I've to ask my father about that...I hope they don't change my first name ... I'm perfectly happy being Beatrice...it's weird enough people calling me 'Miss Foredale'"

After these reflections, Beatrice talked about the other family' members.

"My 'not-half-brother', Edmund, was very nice to me. He helped me to use the right cutlery."

"And Harry?" - Briar wondered.

Beatrice didn't respond right away. She reflected on what had happened during that day and sighed before answering:

"He doesn't seem very satisfied with my arrival at the family ... but I will change that ... I must."

Notes:

* Emmerald is a british soap opera


End file.
